


The Creature

by dw_fwedewick_heweiden



Series: Basement AU [2]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Eldritch, gerald gets stuck in a net, iceberg please stop climbing trees, teeth is an eldritch creature, teeth is found, the egg makes a return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden
Summary: Iceberg catches a Creature with a capital C.





	The Creature

“God damn it!” Isaac throws his scarf down in anger, practically spitting the words out. “I fucking hate these traps! They never catch what they’re supposed to!” 

Gerald looks down at him from the trap he’s currently stuck in. “Please help me.” Iceberg shoots him an intense glare. “I’m not joking, I seriously think I’m losing circulation in my leg. Please help me.”

Simon sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose for a second, before scrambling up the tree to undo the trap, nearly losing his footing twice. “Isaac, I told you not to set the traps on the main path.”

“Well, excuse me for taking initiative on my own instead of following every goddamn instruction to the letter!” Isaac shouts, fuming in rage. His voice echoes through the forest. “Excuse ME for having free will!”

“Okay, listen. I’m all for initiative and such, but Gerald literally can’t walk anywhere but the main path,” Simon says, gritting his teeth.  _ I don’t regret inviting Isaac to join, but god can he be stubborn.  _ “He’s got a broken leg.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not my problem that he’s a dumbass who can’t look where he’s going,” Isaac growls. “I’m not gonna work around him.”

“Isaac, for the love of god-” Simon cuts himself off before he says something he’ll regret. “Look, just tell me how many you set on the main path, and I’ll drop it, okay?”

“Fine.” Isaac crosses his arms with an angry huff of displeasure. He seems to be cooling down. (Quite literally.) He’s still red in the face, though. “I set three on the main path. Gerald’s already triggered one.”

“Thank you.” Simon says, careful to not let his annoyance show in his voice.

“Whatever.”

The trap drops with a  _ ‘thud’ _ , freeing Gerald from his temporary prison. He crawls out as quickly as one can with a broken leg. “Thank you…”

“Don’t mention it.” Simon drops from the tree, making a slight ‘oof’ noise as he lands. “Wasn’t a problem.”

“Can we go now?” asks Isaac. “I wanna see if the other traps caught anything.”

“Give me a second to help Gerald and then we’ll go, alright?”

“Alright.”

 

A little while later, the small group of three is finally at the last trap. Gerald waits by the main path while Simon and Isaac go in, watching semi-wistfully as they disappear into the forest.

Isaac, being well ahead of Simon, still chooses to run to where it was. He checks the ground. Seeing no trap, he begins to get excited, eyes darting everywhere to make sure he didn’t miss it. “Guys, I think it was triggered, and not by Gerald this time!” he shouts back to Simon, who immediately begins sprinting to where he is.

“You sure?” he asks, skidding to a halt so that he doesn’t crash into Isaac.

“Damn right I’m sure! I’ve checked the ground like three times!”

“So why didn’t you look up?”

“Wanted to wait for you,” Isaac mutters, “in case I was wrong.” Louder, he says, “Well, didn’t want you to miss out on the excitement.”

“That’s fair,” replies Simon. He crouches down, running his fingers along the damp leaves as he checks for the trap on the ground. Seeing no trap, he stands up and looks up. “...ah.”

The traps hangs above them as something with far, far,  _ far _ too many teeth all over the place  _ (especially where there should be no teeth, everywhere, from head to tail and belly to spine, sticking out at odd angles. It’s a wonder they haven’t cut through the net) _ rests, tangled to hell and back in the fishing net, twisted knots of hair and fur hanging through the holes in the net just above the lowest branch on the tree. Clearly it had spent a while trying to get free before settling like this. It’s serpentine and predatory and good lord why are there so many  _ teeth?! _

One searingly bright yellow eye opens lazily and stares at them, the way a tiger stares at a juicy hare that it has just cornered. Simon  _ freezes _ , still as a deer in headlights, as a primal fear overtakes him and he loses all conscious thought, his subconscious having a war over whether to stay frozen or bolt. 

Isaac, on the other hand, whistles quietly. “That’s no jackrabbit.”

Simon regains control over his body. “No shit, Sherlock!” he hisses in reply, backing away quickly and carefully. “Back away slowly. It’s not worth the risk.”

“It’s totally worth the risk!” Isaac cheers, climbing the tree like a squirrel that drank coffee and also had thirty-three packets of pure sugar. “Wait ‘til Konnie sees this! Then he’s gotta take me offa probation!”

“Isaac! Get down from there!” Simon whisper-yells, still backing away.

Isaac pays no heed to his words, instead working on tying the trap closed so that the Creature can’t escape. He mutters something to himself as he quickly cuts the copper wire holding the trap in the air.

“You’re a dumbass,” whispers Simon.

“Yeah, but I’m a resourceful dumbass,” replies Isaac, sawing through the last wire. The trap drops to the ground, and the Creature begins struggling once more.

Isaac jumps down and nudges the Creature with his foot. It stares up at him with one yellow eye, and he stares back, as if challenging it. 

It looks away.

Isaac grins. “Well, wouldya look at that.” He picks up the Creature (still in the trap) with some difficulty, and begins hauling it back to the main path, Simon trailing behind them with fear still reflected in his eyes.

 

“I still say this is a stupid idea.”   
The Creature is in the wagon, still trapped. Isaac is pulling the wagon, being the only one willing and capable of doing so, while Simon stays a good bit away from the wagon, staring suspiciously at the Creature. “There are so many things that could go wrong with this.”

“Ah, pipe down, you scaredy-cat,” Isaac says with a laugh. “It ain’t that scary.”

“Yes it is,” Gerald chimes in. “It’s very scary.”

“Coming from the guy who broke his leg falling off the stairs because there was a spider, I’m not gonna take your opinion seriously.”

Simon just sighs. “It’s possible we may not be able to fit this thing in Mikell’s basement.”

“That’d be a shame,” Isaac says. “But if it doesn’t fit then we’ll make it fit.”

Simon stays quiet. He has nothing to say. And besides, the Creature is looking at him. He’s not going to say anything when he’s in danger.

 

Getting to the Bright household takes a bit, but they make good time. Before long, Isaac is knocking on the panel in the garage. He steps back and waits for the door to the basement to open.

It’s Mikell who opens it. “Did you catch the jackalo- Holy shit!” he yelps, stumbling back at bit at the sight of the Creature.

The Creature considers him, and Isaac gets the feeling that if the Creature could smile, it would be. Mikell walks right up to it, considering it. “This is not a jackalope.”

All three people stare at him for a few seconds, before saying, in a unison, “Damn right it’s not.”

Mikell opens his mouth, about to retort, before realizing that actually, yeah, it was kind of obvious it wasn’t a jackalope, and shutting his mouth again. “...alright. Bring it in.” Under his breath, he adds, “Hopefully the holding room’ll keep it stuck.”

 

After transporting it to the holding room (which was just a glorified closet, really), Mikell shooed them all off. “Go do something else for a bit. Look at the egg or something, I dunno. Me and Arron are gonna check this out.”

Isaac is tempted to correct his grammar, but decides against it, since he’s being given the rare opportunity to touch the egg without being threatened by Kondraki afterwards.

The three tromp over to the egg, which is currently situated in an old dog bed, propped up by a bunch of blankets. Isaac immediately takes a seat directly beside the egg, sandwiching himself between it and the rabbit enclosure for the two jackalopes they already have. “So, what do you think that thing is?” he asks, attempting to break the silence.

Simon processes the question for a moment. “The egg or the Creature?” 

“The Creature.”

“Well, it’s not a normal snake, that’s for sure. No snake has that many teeth,” Gerald says, fiddling with his crutch, which he has placed beside of himself.

“No shit,” says Isaac. “But d’ya think it’s some eldritch thing, or just like a mutated snake-thing?”

Before anyone has a chance to answer, Mikell yelps - very loudly - from across the room. “Jesus fuck!”

Isaac bolts up and hurries over to the holding room. Instead of the Creature, there is a young-ish Asian human with very long hair, though still with far too many teeth. There’s something off about them (besides the teeth, obviously), but he can’t put his finger on what it is.

Mikell is babbling something about how he doesn’t know how this happened, but Isaac isn’t listening. Instead, he walks into the holding room, ignoring Mikell’s shouts not to (“You don’t know what that thing can do!”) and stands over the maybe-Creature.

The maybe-Creature stares back, before breaking eye contact. Isaac studies them carefully, taking in their appearance. He takes special note of the eyes. They’re a black hole, seeming to suck all the light around them into the center and not letting it escape.

“I took this form because it seems to be the one you...humans? Is that the word?” The voice is unexpected, a smooth, silky voice. Isaac immediately snaps out of his thoughts. “Huh?”

“I said, is humans the word?”

“No, I heard that part,” Isaac says, slightly confused. “I meant huh, you can talk?”

“Of course I can talk,” the Creature replies, seeming more than a little insulted. “Why wouldn’t I be able to?”

“I dunno. I just assumed you wouldn’t be able to.” He shrugs. “And yeah, humans is the word, I guess.”

“Ah. This is the form you humans are most comfortable with. Though I seem to have freaked out your fluffy-haired friend over there.” They point at Mikell, who is still sputtering, unsure what to do. “The nosy one.”

“...I mean, that’s one way to describe Mikell.” Even from across the room, Isaac can see Mikell’s confusion and irritation at being described like this. “Probably the most accurate one, too,” he adds, making sure to make eye contact with him. Mikell crosses his arms and huffs, still unsure what to do.

Isaac turns back to the Creature. “Do you have a name I can call you?” he blurts out. “I’ve just been calling you the Creature in my head.”   
The Creature frowns for a second. “Not one I’d be willing to give you. But I suppose you can call me Teeth.”

Isaac doesn’t dwell on this. “Well, nice to capture you, I guess. My name’s Isaac.” 

“Isaac…” They let the word drag on for a bit. “A nice enough name.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“It wasn’t an insult.”

“I know,” he clarifies. “Still.”

“Well, Isaac,” they say, standing up. Isaac did not realize how tall they were. They tower over him, though not menacingly. “It’s nice to meet you too.”   
They offer their hand to shake. 

Isaac takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> isaac is iceberg, if it wasn't obvious


End file.
